Die Schöne und das Biest
Überblick * Nebenquest in Kapitel 3 * Ort: Tempelbezirk, Sümpfe von Vizima * Auftraggeber: Carmen * Belohnung: 6.000 Erfahrungspunkte * Zusammenhang mit den Quests: Schloss und Schlüssel, Persönlichkeit sowie (entscheidungsabhängig) Unverziehen, Eisige Spiegelungen Ablauf thumb|right|Vincent Meis, der Werwolf Am Fähranleger in den Sümpfen trifft Geralt auf Carmen, die sich aus der Stadt hierhergewagt hat. Auf Geralts Nachfrage verrät sie schließlich, dass ihr Geliebter ein Werwolf ist und sie ihn heilen möchte. Sie hat erfahren, dass die Druiden möglicherweise ein Heilmittel für Lykanthropie besitzen. Natürlich ist der Weg durch den Sumpf viel zu gefährlich, also bietet Geralt an, an Carmens Stelle zu den Druiden zu gehen und das Heilmittel zu besorgen. Carmen verschwindet erleichtert zurück nach Vizima. Im weiteren Verlauf der Quest trifft Geralt Carmen im Bordell "Stramme Hüften". Im Druidenhain unterhält sich Geralt mit dem Hierophanten. Dieser fordert den Hexer auf, zunächst einmal festzustellen, ob der Werwolf im Grunde seines Herzens überhaupt noch menschlich ist. Andernfalls wäre jeder Versuch, ihn zu heilen, vergeblich. An Heilmitteln fällt dem alten Druiden verschiedenes ein: ein Hemd, in das Blätter der Hundspetersilie eingewoben wurden, könnte z. B. helfen. Alternativ hat vielleicht ein Alchemist einen Heiltrank. Als letztes Mittel, an dessen Wirksamkeit der Hierophant allerdings selbst nicht so recht glaubt, soll nach altem Volksglauben wahre Liebe jeden Fluch brechen können. Solcherart informiert macht sich der Hexer auf den Rückweg zu Carmen. Dort stellt sich sogleich das nächste Problem: um prüfen zu können, wie es um die Menschlichkeit des Werwolfs steht, muss Geralt natürlich dessen Identität kennen. Carmen jedoch weigert sich, den Namen ihres Geliebten preiszugeben. Geralt bleibt also nichts anderes übrig, als die Sache zunächst auf sich beruhen zu lassen. thumb|right|Geralt hat die Wahl, den Werwolf zu töten Fortschritte gibt es erst wieder im Rahmen der Quest Schloss und Schlüssel, als Geralt das Versteck des Werwolfs entdeckt und dem Werwolf unverhofft Auge in Auge gegenübersteht: es ist Vincent Meis, der Hauptmann der Stadtwache. Geralt kann Vincent nun töten, womit die Quest natürlich gescheitert ist. Lässt er ihn am Leben, kann er mit seinem neuen Wissen zu Carmen zurückkehren und das erste Heilmittel ausprobieren. Carmen braucht fünf Blätter Hundspetersilie für das Hemd, die Geralt jedoch problemlos besorgen kann. Leider hat das Hemd nicht den gewünschten Effekt - Plan B muss her. Geralt erinnert sich, dass ein erfahrener Alchemist vielleicht einen Heiltrank brauen könnte, und besucht Kalkstein im Magierturm. Kalkstein kann in der Tat einen Trank herstellen und tut dies auch, allerdings fehlt eine entscheidende Zutat: die Träne einer Jungfrau. Kalkstein, naiv und weltfremd wie er ist, sieht hier kein großes Problem; da jedoch zu diesem Zeitpunkt sowohl Geralt als auch Rittersporn schon seit einer Weile in der Stadt sind, könnten die Jungfrauen inzwischen ein wenig knapp werden... Es gibt mehrere Möglichkeiten, wie Geralt zu der Träne kommen kann: *In St. Majorans Krankenhaus arbeitet eine junge Novizin, die trotz Rittersporns Besuchen immer noch die nötigen Kriterien erfüllt. *Wenn Siegfried noch bereit ist, mit Geralt zu sprechen, dann kann auch er weiterhelfen - die Ritter des Ordens unterliegen einem Keuschheitsgelübde, und manche halten sich sogar daran. *Sowohl im Tempelbezirk als auch im Händlerbezirk kann Geralt von einer der herumwandernden Bürgerinnen eine Träne bekommen. Hier kann allerdings einige Überzeugungsarbeit nötig sein, da die Damen verständlicherweise nicht besonders erfreut reagieren, wenn ein Wildfremder sich höflich erkundigt, ob sie noch Jungfrau seien. Schließlich kann Geralt den vollendeten Trank bei Carmen abliefern. Leider stellt sich heraus, dass die Mühe vergeblich war: der Trank wirkt nicht. (Ob es an der Jungfrau lag, werden wir nie erfahren.) Als letzter Ausweg bleibt also wahre Liebe. Carmen gibt schließlich zu, dass Vincent sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht wirklich liebt. Geralt bietet an, sich mit dem Hauptmann von Mann zu Mann zu unterhalten, und tut das auch. Er überzeugt Vincent, dass seine Menschlichkeit wichtiger ist als übermenschliche Kräfte, und Vincent verspricht, sich die Sache durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Wenn Geralt das nächste Mal bei Carmen vorbeischaut, ist diese überglücklich: keine Wolfshaare mehr im gemeinsamen Bett! Der Werwolf ist endlich kuriert, und die Quest abgeschlossen. Hinweise * Es gibt eine unterschiedliche Cutscene im Neu-Narakort am Ende des Akts, abhängig davon, ob Geralt den Werwolf am Leben lässt oder nicht. * Konsequenzen in Kapitel 5 **Hat Geralt den Werwolf verschont, trifft er Carmen am Deichufer in der Nähe von Radovids Lager wieder. Geralt hat die Gelegenheit, Neuigkeiten in Erfahrung zu bringen. **Hat Geralt den Werwolf getötet, trifft Geralt stattdessen einen neuen Hauptmann der Stadtwache. **Rittersporn wird wegen Spionage für eine ausländische Regierung von diesem Hauptmann verhaftet, als er mit dem Hexer am Deich ankommt. * Geralts Entscheidung über Vincents Leben resultiert mit einem Questeintrag in "Persönlichkeit" und beeinflusst "Unverziehen" und "Eisige Spiegelungen". **Geralt erfährt Neuigkeiten über Carmen und Vincent im Epilog. **Im sicheren Haus erfährt Geralt von der jungen Novizin, dass Vincent und Carmen geheiratet haben. **Hat Geralt Vincent getötet, trifft er im sicheren Haus auf Carmen anstatt der jungen Novizin. Galerie Cutscenes der Quest Bild:Cutscene WW cured 1.png|Geralt verschont den Werwolf Bild:Cutscene WW cured 2.png|Geralt verschont den Werwolf (Konsequenz) Bild:Cutscene WW spared 1.png|Geralt verschont den Werwolf (Konsequenz) Bild:Cutscene WW spared 2.png|Geralt verschont den Werwolf (Konsequenz) Bild:Cutscene WW killed 1.png|Geralt tötet den Werwolf Bild:Cutscene WW killed 2.png|Geralt tötet den Werwolf Modding * Werwolfspelz Mods en:Beauty and the Beast cs:Kráska a zvíře es:La bella y la bestia fr:La belle et la bête it:La bella e la bestia pl:Piękna i Bestia ru:Красавица и чудовище Kategorie:The Witcher Quests